


Belonging

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: The Sun, The Moon, and The Stars [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Kisses, OT3, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, fight me, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Stephen says goodbye to his two lovers.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Welp...obviously I enjoyed Captain Marvel. If you didn't that's cool, you do you mates. 
> 
> SPOILERS...duh.

   Stephen smiled warmly down at the sight before him.

   It was early, too early for the two figures intertwined in his bed to be awake just yet and Stephen savoured the silence. He sat softly on the edge, giving himself a moment to indulge before he needed to leave, before Wong lost patience and sent Levi to retrieve him.

   Tony was laying on his back, his preferred position to avoid feeling the mass of scar tissue in his chest, brazen skin glowing in the light of the rising sun, straining through the cream curtains. He looked peaceful, a small mercy after the bout of nightmares he had this week. He made a wonderful sight like this, Stephen had to admit. Naked and comfortable in his bed, but there was only one thing making it better.

   Curled up against Tony’s side was Carol, her blond hair and pale skin creating an ethereal contrast to Tony. It was a mess to be sure, and he had no doubt she would complain about it for the hundredth time and threaten to cut it until Tony inevitably gave in a brushed it for her. She too was naked, the covers swirled around her and her face pressed into the crux of Tony’s throat, while her arm lay carelessly over his body. The sight was magnificent, breathtaking, heart thumping, affirming, loving, everything Stephen never thought he could ever have.

   Lifting a hand, Stephen carefully ran his trembling fingers over her scalp, pushing back her hair until he could properly see her face. It was serious, asleep but a little tense, ever alert, even when she knew she was completely and totally safe. Stephen didn’t mind, they all had those days, weeks.

   As careful as he was being, he didn’t miss the slight twitch in the corner of her mouth, betraying her rise to consciousness. He let his hand lay a little heavier, fingers scratching a little firmer, just the way she liked, until the twitch turned into a full lazy smile.

   Her eyelids flickered up to reveal familiar brown eyes, so like Tony’s, a sight that never failed to remind him of home, “hey you,” she murmured quietly, voice rough from disuse. “Where are you running off to?”

   He grinned at her knowing eyes, “you already know. I shouldn’t be gone longer then a couple hours.”

   She rolled her eyes, “which means four or five.”

   Stephen grimaced, she knew him too well by now. She spotted it and her gaze softened, the hand that had been resting on Tony’s chest, reaching up to hold the one still stroking her hair, bringing it to her lips to kiss gently, “I know Stephen, its alright. Just…try to come home soon? This is the first proper day we have you back from dimension hopping,” her eyes darted to Tony. “He really missed you.”

   Stephen hummed, “and you didn’t it? I’m hurt.”

   She let go of his hand, swatting at his arm playfully, “whatever, get out of here wizard, before you wake the tin man.”

   Stephen chuckled quietly, still at a loss for how the three of them had managed this, as emotionally repressed the they all were, but then, maybe that was exactly why. He could see, despite her words, the worry in those depths, but for all that she loved him, Stephen knew the part of her that was a soldier always won out and she would never guilt him for doing his job.

   “Give me a kiss goodbye first?”

   “You’re getting soft old man,” Carol smirked, but was already leaning forward a bit and Stephen was leaning down to meet her.

   Soft, plush lips pressed to his and Stephen sighed gently, heard her quiet inhale, let his hand cup her neck to deepen it, struggled not to smile when she bit his lip lightly, before opening her mouth in a quiet plea. Stephen’s didn’t hesitate, sliding his tongue in to explore her mouth, ignoring the morning breath that would repel him if it was anyone else, and only stopped when a low moan slipped from her parted mouth.

   He pulled back to see her flushed face and narrowed eyes, “not playing fair Stephen.”

   He just winked and went to stand when Tony’s voice suddenly filled the space between them, “don’t I get a kiss?”

   Stephen huffed a laugh at Tony’s half opened eyes, sleep still evident in their haziness, but he couldn’t resist, especially when Carol leaned up to press her own to Tony’s neck, making their lover shiver lightly.

   He pressed a hard kiss to Tony’s lips, felt Tony’s hand, calloused and strong holding his head for a moment before letting go with a sigh, “love you,” Tony murmured, still mostly asleep.

   “Love you both, too,” he replied, finally standing.

   Carol looked up at him, the look in her eyes saying the words she struggled to voice. It was fine, they didn’t want to push her, after all…it was hard to admit you loved someone after losing everything, memories, life family, without being terrified it would all fall away again.

   It was alright. For all their flaws, Tony and Stephen could be patient.

  He paused just in the doorway, looking back at his lovers on the bed. Carol was sitting up on her elbows now, those dark, brilliant eyes staring down at Tony in contemplation. Her one hand was brushing his hair back, seemingly soothing him back to sleep, while her lips moved silently in a familiar pattern.

   Stephen knew the words on those lips, _Carol Danvers, Tony Stark, Stephen Strange, Maria Rambeau, Monica Rambeau._

   On and on as she carefully committed each name to memory, afraid of losing it all again, afraid of forgetting where she belonged. One day, Stephen mused, they would show her not to be afraid anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Long soulmate Au with this pair in progress ;)  
> P.S: A Thousand Futures of Me and You is still priority number one and this series will feature a variety of OT3s, not only this one.


End file.
